Things that Go Bump in the Night
by BrookeScott134
Summary: OneShot. A nervous Lucas and Brooke break the news of their engagement to Karen, but, unknowingly to them, there is one more person who needs to approve.


**Things that Go Bump in the Night**

She fell onto his chest as they both panted heavily. His tie was pulled almost completely off of his neck, his black dress shirt unbuttoned, hair tossed and tussled from her pulling at it. His lips were swollen as his hands ran up her thighs to her hips and back down. Her black skirt was hiked up to reveal everything Lucas wished to see, while the matching jacket had been discarded long ago, leaving her in just a silk camisole, which was now quite a bit wrinkled. The curls in her hair that had taken her hours to perfect were loose now, her hair almost as rumpled as his. The perfect streaks of black eyeliner she had carefully applied before getting down from the plane were now smudged; but neither cared.

"God, that was amazing," she breathed out heavily.

Lucas shook his head, burying it in the crook of her neck. "_You_ were amazing, babe," kissing her salty skin.

"I missed you," she said, looking up at him. Her hand trailed over his chest to tangle in his hair, a silver gleam of a very expensive jewel shining on her finger.

He brought his head down to kiss her lips. "I've missed you, too."

A sound of a car passing by, inappropriately blaring music through it's loud speakers, brought the two out of their kiss.

Lucas sighed in relief when the car passed by, seemingly without noticing them.

Brooke giggled against his chest, knowing, or hoping, that no one could see them as the windows of Lucas' Dodge Charger were darkly tinted.

Lucas gave her a look.

"What?" she laughed.

"You do realize we just did it in an airport garage, right?"

"Hey," she said indignantly. "It's been three weeks. I thought you missed me," she pouted.

Lucas chuckled, playing with a strand of her auburn hair. "Of course I missed you . . . and now," he said, nodding his head slowly, "you've proved that I can't resist you, either."

"Well, duh. I think we established that, oh, I don't know, about 6 years ago." She smiled as he pulled her down to him, kissing her softly, causing a large smile of hers to grow against his lips.

"The things you get me to do," he said, smiling as he ran his fingers through her silky hair. She lay atop him, straddling him, her face buried in his toned chest. He reached down and took each of her smaller hands in his larger ones, kissing the inside of each, making sure not to miss the thin, platinum band on her left.

"Well," Lucas sighed after a while, "as much as I enjoy cuddling with you after we've had sex in the Tree Hill airport garage," Brooke smacked his shoulder and he chuckled, "I think we should go. My mom will be waiting for us."

Brooke lifted her head to look Lucas in the eye. "You think she'll be mad?"

Lucas knew what she was referring to but couldn't for the life of him figure out why Brooke was _this_ nervous. "Now, why would she be mad? She loves you, Brooke," Lucas consoled her, kissing her hand.

"Yeah, but that was before I decided to take away her only son."

"Brooke, baby, come on. She isn't like that. She is more of the 'I'm not losing a son. I am gaining a daughter' type of thinker."

"Yeah, I know," Brooke resigned, settling against Lucas' chest. "But I still have a right to be worried," she pouted again.

Lucas pulled her in for another kiss. "Well, don't be. It'll be fine. Now, come on," he said as they sat up. They pulled on their clothes and straightened themselves. As she was opening the car door, he slapped her ass and called, "Let's go," eliciting a giggle from her.

She hurried around the front of the car, winking at him as she did so before sitting in the car and settling herself in the front seat, pulling down the mirror to fix her make up. "God, I'm a mess."

"You're beautiful," Lucas corrected her, smiling as she squeezed her knee. He pulled out of the garage, eying his rear-view mirror carefully. "So, Paris, how was it? Everything you thought it would be?"

"And more," she smiled. "God, Luke, it was amazing. You have to go with me sometime."

"Yeah, because right now, we can totally afford that," he said sarcastically, scanning the road as he drove.

"Well, once you get that next book out—"

"And once the world sees your amazing clothes," Lucas continued for her.

"Luke," she blushed. "I am 22. The chances of me making it big now are slim to none."

"Oh, is that why they sent you to Paris—to show off nothing? Brooke, the company believes in your talent, and I believe in your talent. You have to, too."

"Thanks, Luke," she smiled.

Lucas opened the door to his old house with a spare key he had kept, Brooke attached closely to his arm. They dropped their handbags next to the front door and stepped inside.

Brooke buried her head in Lucas' chest and he kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry," he chuckled.

She nodded and he intertwined his fingers in hers. Bringing up her hand, he kissed her fingers softly.

When Lucas had met up with Brooke 4 years ago during his first day at NYU, he couldn't have been happier to see her again and the fact that he was holding her hand in his now, a hand which had a rather large engagement ring on it, might he add, continues to blow his mind.

Brooke had left the first day of summer after high school. Lucas and Peyton, who had broken up pretty quickly after they started dating, or whatever it is they thought they were doing, realizing that they weren't exactly the greatest couple—and better off as friends—were shocked to hear that she was leaving so quickly. Things with Brooke and Peyton had never picked up, although they didn't leave each other as enemies.

As for Lucas, she had given him a bitter sweet goodbye at graduation, telling him she was catching the first plane the next morning. She hadn't specified where she was leaving to, if it was close to him or far away, yet he felt the loss all the same. Lucas didn't sleep well that night, and the next morning, he woke up at the crack of dawn, hoping to catch Brooke's plane before she left.

_Lucas was sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to tie his shoelaces quickly. It was 6:30 in the morning, and Brooke's plane left at 7:35. He hoped he could catch her before she walked into the gate, a point in the airport he couldn't walk past. _

_It was a twenty minute drive to the airport, but a road nearby had closed and so traffic increased on Lucas' side of the road. He grumbled as a car behind him honked. _

_Ten minutes into the drive, his cell phone rang, and he fumbled with it before putting it to his hear. "Hello?"_

_A startled Nathan answered. "Lucas, it's Haley."_

_Lucas' eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong with Haley?"_

"_She's having the baby."_

_Uh oh, Lucas thought. He weighed the options in his mind: Baby or Brooke? Person you will see tomorrow or person you may possibly never see again in your life? . . . Lucas nodded his head. Brooke it was. "Uh, well, congratulations, Nathan. Send my best wishes to Haley," Lucas said in his best cheery voice, rushing to end the call before his brother could interrogate him._

"_What?" asked Nathan. "You're not coming?"_

"_But Brooke," Lucas stuttered helplessly._

"_But Haley," Nathan whined liked a child._

_"Dude," he groaned on the other end of the line. "You are killing me."_

_"So you're coming?"_

_"This kid owes me a soul mate," Lucas grumbled, the car's tires screeching as he made a last minute U-turn. _

Lucas didn't get another chance to say goodbye to Brooke that day, but imagine his surprise when he found her two months later, attending the same university he was. They had both forgotten that, when they were dating during their senior year, they had both applied and been accepted to the same college. Lucas was ecstatic and Brooke eventually came to terms with the fact that the guy she was secretly still in love with was attending the same college she was.

They walked hand in hand into the humble abode that used to be Lucas' permanent home, a small smile gracing both their faces.

"Lucas!" a small voice cheered. In walked a tiny girl of about four, wearing a little pink sun dress, a matching bow tied perfectly in her brown hair. "You're home," she cheered, rushing forward as Lucas crouched down and hugged her tightly.

"Lily," he greeted happily. "I missed you." He smiled down at his little sister.

"I missed you too!" she explained. "Luke, you need to shave. Yous all prickly!" Lily said as she held his scruffy face in her hands.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Brooke laughed, looking down to the little girl with a smile.

Lily pulled away from Lucas and looked up at the woman before her, eyes widening just a bit. "She's pretty," the little girl concluded after a close examination. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lower lip stuck out madly. "What's she doing with you?" she asked, turning to Lucas.

Lucas chuckled, standing up and placing an arm around Brooke. "Lily, this is Brooke. She's my—"

"Luke, is that you?" a voice called from the kitchen and Karen appeared through the doorway. As she took in the sight of the two standing there, her smile grew wider and she went straight for Brooke, pulling her into a huge hug, leaving Lucas standing with a feigned, hurt look on his face with his hands open. "Brooke," Karen exclaimed, "you came! Lucas said he didn't know if you were going to be able to make it back in time."

Brooke smiled, holding the older woman in a warm embrace. "My flight landed an hour ago."

"You must be exhausted!"

"Nah, it's not too bad," Brooke smiled, looking at Lucas from the corner of her eye before Karen then pulled Lucas into a hug, leaving Lily to examine Brooke once more.

"What is that on your hand?" Lily asked, pointing to the large rock on Brooke's left hand.

"What?" Brooke asked looking down.

"That," Lily said louder, moving closer to her, causing Karen to pull away from Lucas.

"Oh," Brooke chuckled nervously, playing with the band on her finger. "It's just, um, my ring," Brooke finished, smiling nervously as she crossed her arms behind her back.

Lily eyed her suspiciously. "I've seen those in magazines," she said defiantly. "Aunt Haley said they're engagement rings."

"Oh, my God! Lucas! Brooke! You two are engaged!?" Karen exclaimed.

"Surprise?" Brooke said sheepishly.

Lily gasped, placing a small hand over her mouth, her suspicions having been confirmed. "I knew it! You're in big trouble, mister," she said, bringing her hand down and pointing a tiny finger at Lucas. "What did Mom say about running off and getting married?"

Brooke and Lucas fought the urge to laugh, keeping their mouths shut to survey Karen's reaction.

"Well, um, this is definitely a surprise," Karen said, fiddling with her hands. "I certainly hadn't expected this."

"Are you mad?" asked Brooke timidly.

Karen smiled warmly. "No, of course I'm not mad—just a little bit surprised." She nodded towards Lucas. "You could have warned me, you know."

Lucas smiled softly. "I know, but I didn't really want to tell you over the phone and I thought it would be a good surprise," Lucas asked rather than said.

"Well, it certainly was," Karen nodded.

"Yes, it was," added Lily, encircling her arms around herself, crossing them over her chest as she pointed her nose in the air.

"Lils, why are _you_ mad?" Lucas asked, kneeling down.

"I could have used some warning, you know," she said in a matter of fact tone, much like Karen had just done. "And I would have liked to meet her first."

"You are meeting her now, though, and you said she was pretty."

"Mommy says looks aren't everything," Lily told him pointedly.

"She is pretty inside, too," Lucas smiled, causing Lily to glare at him and looked in Brooke's direction, looking her up and down, her arms still crossed, a scowl still on her face.

"Lily," Karen warned, "be nice."

Brooke smiled uncomfortably. And here she was worried about Karen being upset, thought Brooke with a shake of her head.

"But Mommy," Lily whined, uncrossing her arms and looking up at her mother with a pout.

"Lily," Karen replied with a stern look.

"Fine," the four year old girl huffed, eying Brooke up and down before turning on her little heels and stalking angrily into the kitchen.

"Sorry, guys," Karen sighed. "For what it's worth: I'm happy for you two." She rubbed Brooke's back before shrugging and walking away in the same direction her daughter had.

"Well, that went well," Brooke sighed, referring to only one side of the conversation.

Lucas chuckled, pulling Brooke to him gently. "It's okay, baby. She's just a little shocked."

"Obviously," Brooke scoffed. Lucas looked down at her and she gave him an apologetic look. "I just-I never thought I had to worry about pleasing your sister, too."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah, I didn't see that one coming either. She's always so sweet. I don't know what got into her."

"She speaks like a 12 year old," commented Brooke, looking up at Lucas when he chuckled. "She clearly gets that from you," Brooke muttered.

"Well," Lucas said, wrapping his arms around Brooke, "at least my mom took it well."

"Yeah, but somehow I think it's going to be a lot harder appealing to your little sister," Brooke grumbled.

"Come on," Lucas said, pulling her with him into the kitchen. "It'll be fine. I'll talk to her."

"Dinner's ready, guys," Karen called, and Brooke groaned softly, not looking forward to the awkward dinner with the four year old. She fell into Lucas' chest and he smiled, helping her into the kitchen to sit down for dinner.

Lucas pulled out a chair for Brooke and moved to sit in the one next to her when, in one swift movement, Lily seated herself high on her knees on the chair next to Brooke without sparing a glance to the startled couple.

Brooke's head snapped to her and she looked up at Lucas questioningly.

He shrugged and took a seat next to his mom.

Lucas look at Brooke, giving her an apologetic smile before passing her the casserole dish, which she took, filling her plate before turning to Lily, determined to give their already fragile relationship a second try. "Do you want some, hun?"

"I can do it my self," she said matter of factly.

"Lily," Karen scolded.

"Karen, it's fine," Brooke smiled, setting the dish down next to the small girl so she could help herself.

"Lily, what do you say?" Karen coached.

"Yum?" she said with a smile as she took a bite.

"Lily," Karen warned again.

"Thank you, Brooke," Lily groaned under her breath.

Brooke smiled sweetly at her only to receive a scowl when Karen wasn't looking.

Brooke opened her mouth in silent shock and stared at Lucas, who, despite himself, couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

She glared at him and he ushered her to not say anything for the sake of his mom. Clearing his throat, he looked towards his little sister and started, "So, Lily, how have you been?"

"I'm good," she smiled sweetly and a silence fell about them once again.

"I'm . . . going to . . . go to the bathroom really quick," Brooke said, placing the napkin that was on her lap onto the table before making her way out of the kitchen, leaving Lucas, Karen, and Lily to eat alone.

Lucas frowned. "Lily, why are you being so mean to Brooke?" Lucas asked, trying to reason with his little sister.

"Because," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because why?" Lucas asked, his tone staying claim and gentle.

"Because she is hogging you," Lily continued to pout. "If I have to share, so does she."

Lucas laughed inwardly as he realized she was jealous. "Oh, Lily. I'm still going to spend time with you."

"Nu uh!" she fought. "Yous never here!"

"But, honey, that's because I'm away at school," Lucas tried to reason with her.

"Not anymore! You gadidated!"

"You mean 'graduated,' honey," Karen smiled.

"Yeah," Lily said. "That-That means no more schools!"

"Lil, I don't live here, though . . ."

"You live with Brooke?" she asked, trapping him.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly, looking to his mother for help, but she merely held up her hands in surrender as if to tell him, "It's your mess to deal with."

"But—" Lucas tried to continue.

"See," Lily said.

"Lily, Brooke wants to be your friend. She isn't trying to take me away from you. You are my munch-kin. No one can take me away from you," he said softly.

"Even though she is _really_ pretty?"

Lucas smiled. "Even though she is _really_ pretty."

"Promise?" Lily questioned further.

"Only if you start being nice to her," Lucas bargained. "Give her a chance. I bet you will like her a lot."

"Okay," Lily gave in. "You promise she's not mean?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow, and for a moment, she reminded Lucas of Brooke.

"Swear on Barbie," Lucas said, holding his hand out to her from across the table.

She studied him closely, making sure that he was in no way lying before she put her small hand in his, shaking it. "If she is mean, Barbie is getting you in your sleep," she warned one last time, checking to make sure he was being one hundred percent honest.

"I promise you'll love her, Lily."

Lily nodded her head, trusting her older brother, but said nothing.

Brooke came in through the living room, an uneasy smile on her face as she took her seat next to Lily.

Karen, who had been watching the miraculous reaction between brother and sister, looked at Lily with a smile and nodded her head to Brooke who was picking at her food.

Lily looked to Brooke and sighed. "I'm sorry, Brooke," she said timidly.

Brooke, surprised to hear the little girl talking to her, raised her head, looking back and forth between brother, sister, and mother. When she realized what Lily was saying she smiled.

"It's okay, honey," Brooke smiled.

"Want to be friends?" Lily asked, bitting at her bottom lip, much like Brooke always did.

Lucas smiled again as he watched.

"You bet," Brooke agreed.

"Really?"

"Yep, and, you know, I really, really like giving my friends presents."

"Presents?" asked Lily, all of a sudden a lot more interested in the conversation with her brother's fiancee.

"Yep," Brooke smiled to the little girl. "I'll be right back," she said, getting out of her seat. Lucas looked at her questioningly but she signaled him with her eyes to be patient.

She disappeared into the living room and when she came back, she had her arms crossed behind her back, evidently hiding something. She sat next to Lily and turned to the side to face her. "You know, I went to Paris a couple of weeks ago."

Lily's eyes widened. "Paris?" she exclaimed, eyes glittering.

"Uh huh," Brooke nodded. "It was beautiful."

"Did you take pictures?" asked Lily eagerly.

"Lots and lots," answered Brooke, pleased to be forming a friendly relationship with her fiance's sister. "I'll show you after dinner. Maybe you can help me make a scrapbook," Brooke suggested.

"Oh, I love scrap booking!" Lily said. Lucas looked on with obvious interest. "I help Mommy make some."

"That's right," Karen said with a smile on her face. "And she's pretty good."

"Yup." The little girl nodded her head proudly, her soft curls bouncing against her face.

"Well, in that case, I'll be sure to turn to you whenever I need help," Brooke said. "But," she continued, "when I was in Paris, I couldn't help but notice this beautiful, porcelain doll staring at me through a window from a shop in one of the most romantic streets in Paris." Brooke's eyes glazed over as she thought of the experience.

Lucas smiled and tapped her foot gently with his under the table. Brooke blushed as she looked up at Lucas. "But anyways," she said with a small wave of her hand, turning back to Lily, "after staring at it for half an hour, I bought it." She brought her hands to the front to reveal a medium sized, rectangular box, elegantly wrapped in shiny, pink paper, a puffy bow stuck to the top.

Lily's eyes widened and she let out a squeal. "For me!?"

Brooke nodded. "For you," she smiled.

Lily eagerly began tearing at the paper.

Karen chuckled. "Easy there, Lil."

The four year old stared in wonder at the doll encased in a white, wooden box. "Thanks, Brooke," she spoke loudly. She turned to Lucas. "I think I _do _like her."

Lucas laughed deeply, pleased with her words.

"You're welcome," Brooke chuckled.

"Thank you," Karen said to Brooke. "You really didn't have to."

Brooke shrugged with a smile. "I wanted to."

Lucas caught her eye and held it, smiling at her, silently thanking her for the gesture. She winked at him and he couldn't help but think how happy he was that everything worked out when he introduced his fiancee to his four year old sister . . . and mother, of course.

Later that night, a young girl, clad in pink, bunny pajamas, trudged her way through the dark of the house to her mother's room, dragging a tiny blanket behind her.

"Mommy," she whispered, opening the door of her mother's room.

"Mommy," she whispered again, shaking her mom's shoulder weakly.

"Hm?"

"I think something is wrong with Lucas and Brooke," Lily said.

Karen sat up in bed. "What do you mean?"

"She keeps calling for Lucas and there's a banging sound against my wall."

Karen's eyes widened.

"I can't sleep because of the bumping noise," Lily whispered louder.

"It just keeps hitting the wall over and over, and Brooke keeps saying Luke's name, louder and louder." Lily said, crawling into her mother's bed. "I think it's that thing that goes bump in the night. ...You don't think it will hurt them, do you?" she asked in a small voice.

"No, but I sure will."

**So? Please review!**


End file.
